The Albert Einstein Cancer Center is led by the Director, Deputy Director and six Associate Directors. Since the last renewal, Dr. Jeffrey Pollard was appointed Deputy Director, Dr. Pamela Stanley was appointed Associate Director for Laboratory Research, Dr. Roman Perez-Soler was appointed Associate Director for Clinical Research, Dr. Richard Seither was appointed Associate Director for Administration, and Dr. Michael Prystowsky was appointed Associate Director for Shared Resources. The current full roster of senior leadership includes the Director of the Center (I. David Goldman, MD), Deputy Director (Jeffery Pollard, PhD), Associate Director for Laboratory Research (Pamela Stanley, PhD), Associate Director for Clinical Research (Roman Perez-Soler, MD), Associate Director for Therapeutics (Susan Horwitz, PhD), Associate Director for Population Sciences (Thomas Rohan, MD, PhD), Associate Director for Administration (Richard Seither, PhD, MBA), and Associate Director for Shared Resources (Michael Prystowsky, MD, PhD).